7 anos
by Y.K. Downfall
Summary: Quando se tem 7 anos e um cabelo cor-de-rosa que lembra algodão doce.


**7 anos**

;

Sakura tinha chegado ao trinta e dois na contagem das bolinhas da saia da mãe, que andava de um lado ao da cozinha preparando o chá para a amiga que esperava na sala — uma mulher loura e gritona que só falava de homens e sempre lhe apertava as bochechas como se ela fosse um _poodle_ cor-de-rosa —, quando olhou para cima e percebeu a ameaça muda naquele rosto que prometia umas palmadas.

Abriu um daqueles sorrisos infantis que pedem desculpas.

— Pare de andar atrás de mim e vá brincar, Sakura.

— Mas eu queria brincar com a Ino. — resmungou ela num bico.

— A mãe dela disse que a Ino está de castigo. Você não ouviu?

Sim, ela tinha ouvido.

Aquela mulher falava tão alto que o bairro inteiro poderia ter escutado. Segundo a Sra. Yamanaka, Ino ficaria o final de semana inteiro de castigo no quarto por ter pintado flores e coelhos com tinta têmpera na porta da geladeira. Sakura não entendia por que as mães nunca deixavam que elas pintassem em lugar algum. Era como se tinta têmpera fosse algum tipo de pecado.

Um prato de biscoitos de chocolate insinuava-se sobre a mesa.

— Mamãe, posso comer um?

— Pode, mas _só um_. Ou não vai estar com fome na hora do jantar.

Ela precisou espichar-se na ponta dos pés para alcançar o prato e sentou-se debaixo da mesa com seu biscoito. Gostava de sentar-se ali, debaixo da mesa da cozinha, e imaginar que estava dentro de uma barraca, que aquele era o seu mundo.

Via as pernas brancas da mãe andando do armário até o fogão, do fogão até a pia, da pia até o armário. E ouvia a chuva de ruídos despencando como trovões pelas bordas da mesa enquanto xícaras, pires e colheres eram colocados sobre a bandeja do chá. Não entendia como os adultos podiam gostar de chá, era como beber água suja, mas ela também não se importava. Queria mesmo era ter contado quantas bolinhas havia na saia da mãe, saber se eram mais de cem.

Sakura estava lambendo dos dedos os últimos restos de chocolate quando a gargalhada assombrosa da Sra. Yamanaka, uma gargalhada de bruxa, estourou na sala e todo o seu corpo se arrepiou. O gosto doce do biscoito transformou-se numa secura amarga, como se ela tivesse lambido o assoalho da casa. E embora o que realmente quisesse fosse sair correndo dali antes que a mãe de Ino lhe transformasse num sapo, rastejou até a porta que dava para a sala e ficou espiando.

A curiosidade ainda era maior do que o medo.

— E funcionou, sabe? — dizia a Sra. Yamanaka. — Aquela _secretariazinha_ incompetente nunca mais colocou os pés no escritório do Inoichi.

— Essas usurpadoras... Sempre de olho no marido das outras.

— Pois com o meu elas não se atrevem mais.

Sakura reparou como as duas esboçavam sorrisinhos estranhos.

— O problema é que não há mais tantos homens bons como antigamente.

— E elas têm medo, essas _mulherzinhas fáceis_, de não conseguirem casar e acabarem virando monjas gordas e carecas em algum templo por aí. — disse sua mãe.

E Sakura encolheu-se sob as risadas escandalosas delas.

Monjas gordas e carecas.

Ainda era muito nova para compreender o sarcasmo no que a mãe dissera, mas crescida o suficiente para juntar dois mais dois e encontrar um quatro. E o quatro da questão era um só: uma mulher que não se casa está destinada a viver para sempre como uma monja gorda e careca, espalhando incensos que asfixiam e rezando até se tornar um espírito ancestral.

Sakura já tinha visitado um templo budista com os pais.

Já tinha visto monjas — gordas e carecas.

E morria de medo delas.

Enquanto se arrastava até a porta da cozinha que dava para a rua, o pavor cavando um buraco gelado dentro dela, Sakura só conseguia ver as monjas com suas carrancas de criaturas perversas. E imaginar-se como uma delas.

* * *

Itachi estava sentado sob a sombra da árvore deles — um bordo centenário cuja copa tornara-se vermelha, como acontecia em todo outono —, lendo um _mangá_ qualquer que encontrara nas coisas do irmão mais novo, quando Sakura chegou com aquela "cara esquisita de quem vai vomitar", como ele costumava dizer.

Ela sentou-se ao lado dele e esticou as pernas sobre a grama bem aparada do quintal dos Uchiha. Aquelas pernas finas e meio arranhadas. Fechou os olhos e ficou esperando que ele perguntasse o que tinha acontecido, mas sabia que talvez aquilo pudesse demorar. Itachi era assim, sempre fora e ela acreditava que sempre seria: um garoto de poucas palavras.

Sem pressa, ele virou a página.

Sakura o conhecia desde sempre. Desde quando era um bebê de colo e sua mãe e a Sra. Uchiha passavam tardes conversando sobre receitas e cortinas. _"Itachi, abaixe o volume da TV que o bebê da Sra. Haruno está dormindo." "Itachi, pegue a boneca da Sakura que caiu do carrinho."_ Ele era três anos mais velho.

E seu melhor amigo.

Quando não conseguia fazer o dever de casa, era para ele que Sakura pedia ajuda. Quando caía de bicicleta e ralava o joelho, era ele que a colocava nas costas e a levava para casa. Quando havia um segredo, nunca era o segredo só de Sakura, ou só de Itachi. Era o segredo dos dois. Quando tinha pesadelos e achava que monstros rastejavam no escuro debaixo de sua cama, era por ele que ela chamava, não pelo pai que roncava como um caminhão no quarto ao lado. Quando ela se apaixonou pelo cor-de-rosa e esperneou até que a mãe a levasse num salão, foi Itachi o primeiro que a viu com aquele cabelo rosa que lembrava um algodão doce.

Itachi estava sempre ali. Era só atravessar a rua para encontrá-lo.

As folhas vermelhas do bordo sussurravam sob o sopro da tarde e as cigarras cantavam cegas pelo sol quando Itachi finalmente perguntou:

— O que você tem?

Ela deixou os ombros caírem num suspiro que pedia socorro.

— Não quero ficar gorda e careca.

Ele então tirou os olhos do _mangá_ e encarou-a.

Aquela garota magrela de cabelo cor-de-rosa.

Tudo caiu num silêncio sepulcral durante aquelas migalhas de segundos que, para Sakura, foram como anos de espera. O mundo era um hálito quente de folhas secas misturado ao cheiro nauseante de seu próprio medo. E então havia aqueles olhos negros como uma noite sem lua que nada diziam.

Os olhos de Itachi cravados em seu rosto.

E quando ela começou a achar que ele havia dormido e esquecido de fechar os olhos — algumas vezes, Itachi era assustador assim —, ele desmoronou numa gargalhada que primeiro a espantou, e depois a deixou vermelha de raiva.

— Do que você está rindo?! Não tem graça nenhuma!

Itachi estava curvado sobre si mesmo, abraçando a barriga e chacoalhando-se todo de tanto rir. Sakura teve vontade de agarrá-lo pelo cabelo, aquele cabelo longo, liso e sedoso que era a sua paixão — e o seu chame, segundo ele gostava de dizer —, e sacudi-lo até os olhos saltarem das órbitas.

Mas cruzou os braços e ficou ali, fuzilando-o, desejando que ele se engasgasse.

— Tem sim... — Itachi conseguiu falar depois de algum tempo.

— Não tem! — ela berrou. — Você, por acaso, nunca viu as _monjas?!_

— Claro que vi. — e ergueu as sobrancelhas. — O que tem isso?

Sakura empinou o nariz e disse com desdém:

— Não vou te contar. Você estava rindo.

Mas os dois sabiam que era mentira. Ela contaria de qualquer jeito.

— Tudo bem. — ele rolou os olhos. — Fala logo.

Sakura o analisou por um momento, como se decidisse abrir a boca ou não, e sabendo que aquele sorriso debochado era tudo o que receberia no lugar de um pedido de desculpas, desistiu de tentar bancar a difícil.

Inclinou-se na direção de Itachi com ar de mistério e coisas secretas e começou a falar baixinho como se aquilo fosse uma conspiração.

— Ouvi minha mãe falando pra mãe da Ino, agora há pouco, que mulheres que não casam se tornam monjas _gordas e carecas_... — uma pausa, e aqueles dois olhos grandes e verdes piscando impressionados. — Como aquelas dos templos.

Itachi ainda ficou observando-a durante algum tempo, tentando descobrir se Sakura tinha _mesmo_ acreditado naquilo ou se estava zombando dele. Pelo modo tenso e assustado como ela o olhava, acabou acreditando na primeira hipótese.

E quase desmanchou-se em gargalhadas outra vez.

Mas engoliu o riso e continuou com a postura séria — estava se divertindo.

— Sério?

— Uhum. — ela fez que sim com a cabeça. — Como você acha que acontece?

— Que acontece o quê?

— Você sabe. — e engoliu à seco. — Que as mulheres são levadas para serem monjas.

— Ah, isso. — ele coçou o queixo. — Acho que existe uma equipe treinada de monges espiões que aparecem de noite na casa de mulheres com mais de vinte e cinco anos, desmaiam elas com alguns _hama no fuuda*_ e levam as coitadas para os templos. Uma vez lá, elas nunca mais conseguem voltar.

Os olhos de Sakura eram duas coisas apavoradas e arregaladas.

— Você está falando sério? — sua voz era um fiapo de medo.

— Claro. Meu pai que me contou isso uma vez.

— E como ele sabe? — ela piscou, chocada.

— Meu pai sempre sabe de tudo.

E Sakura só sabia que não queria ser uma monja.

Vendedora de livros de _sutras_, manicure ou faxineira. Qualquer coisa.

Menos monja.

Recostou-se no tronco rugoso da árvore e escondeu o rosto nos joelhos. Estava perdida. Tinha sete anos e, imaginava, estava perdida para sempre. Que homem se casaria com uma mulher de cabelo cor-de-rosa? Mas _amava_ aquele cabelo, _amava_ o cor-de-rosa que lembrava um doce, e o desespero que lhe consumia por dentro ao imaginar-se careca era o pior de todos os monstros que ela já temera.

Itachi demorou a perceber que Sakura estava chorando.

— Ah, _não_. — ele suspirou, meio decepcionado, meio arrependido. — Pare de chorar.

Tudo o que recebeu como resposta foi uma fungada molhada e um soluço.

Afundou o rosto na palma da mão e bufou.

Aquilo era irritante.

— Sakura, pare de chorar. — agora mais grave, mais incisivo.

Ela então ergueu o rosto para olhá-lo, os olhos cheios de água e o queixo trêmulo, e Itachi sentiu vontade de sair correndo. Um homem nunca está pronto para as lágrimas de uma mulher. Ainda mais quando ela é sua melhor amiga.

Desconcertado, ele desviou o olhar para as roupas penduradas no varal.

— Não precisa ficar assim. — uma pausa. — Eles não vão pegar você.

— Como você sabe? — ela choramingou, secando o rosto com as costas das mãos.

Itachi pensou em simplesmente dizer que não existiam monges espiões.

— Você um dia vai se casar, claro.

— Mas o meu cabelo... — disse baixinho, a voz embargada. — Ninguém vai...

— Bobagem. — e abriu um sorriso. — Seu cabelo é lindo. E dá vontade de comer.

Ela o encarou com olhos de ave de rapina.

— _Comer?_

— É. Como um _dango_ cor-de-rosa.

Sakura pensou por um momento e acabou dando de ombros.

— Pelo menos é uma coisa boa.

E ficaram ali, sorrindo, sentados debaixo da árvore que já se tornara cúmplice depois de todos aqueles anos ouvindo conversas, no mínimo, bizarras. A árvore com o nome deles riscado na madeira.

As sombras sobre o gramado se tornavam figuras oblíquas e espichadas à medida que a tarde ia caindo. O sopro do vento lambeu a copa vermelha do bordo, que desprendeu folhas secas sobre as pernas brancas de Sakura e Itachi. Da janela da cozinha da casa dos Uchiha, vinha um cheiro doce e quente de bolo de chocolate que dava água na boca.

Sakura fechou os olhos quando o último sol dourado lhe tocou o rosto.

— Não vou deixar você ficar careca.

Distraída e ofuscada pela luz, ela procurou nas sombras o rosto de Itachi.

— O quê?

— Ninguém vai cortar o seu cabelo.

Itachi achou que o sorriso de Sakura aquecia mais do que o sol.

— Se não houver ninguém, eu caso com você.

— Promete? — ela perguntou com aquela inocência de quem não conhece a mentira.

— Prometo.

E então já não havia por que ter medo.

Sakura sabia que Itachi nunca a deixaria sozinha.

Do outro lado da rua, sua mãe apareceu na porta da frente e gritou para que ela voltasse. O jantar estava pronto e o carro da Sra. Yamanaka desaparecera. Ela levantou-se às pressas, espanou o vestido e começou a correr. Sabia que se a mãe precisasse chamar outra vez, não haveria sobremesa.

No meio do caminho, virou-se para a casa dos Uchiha com um sorriso e acenou.

Itachi acenou de volta.

E ela soube que não sonharia com as monjas naquela noite.

* * *

**Notas**:

***Hama no fuuda**: selos espirituais usados para exorcizar espíritos malignos.

* * *

;

Ah, como eu adoro esse texto.

OEHAOHEOHEOHEOHOEH

E vocês, curtiram a versão chibi da Sakura e do Itachi?

Tadinha da Sakura, morrendo de medo de virar uma monja gorda e careca.

OEHAOHEOHEOHE

Ainda bem que o Itachi prometeu casar com ela, haha.

Tão fofos.

Já tinha escrito esse texto há um bom tempo,

mas inicialmente era pra ser uma medium fic que acabou no primeiro capítulo.

Então resolvi deixar ela como uma oneshot mesmo e postar aqui pra vocês.

Quero reviews, hein.

Beeeeijos. (:


End file.
